Kisa's Birthday
by elric0sis
Summary: Kisame is spending his birthday so far-alone. But what will his surprise be from Itachi? YAOI KISAITA


AU: Ok! plz don't be to hard on comments about this one, this is my first KisaIta story and I just want to see how well I can actually write fluff for my favorite yaoi couple.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame was having a bad day. Not just your average bad day either, a really bad day. See, today was Kisame's birthday and all he wanted to do was lie in bed with his Itachi-san and snuggle or have 'fun' all day, but nooooo. Stupid Leader and his stupid missions were keeping his angel from him on the shark's special day. He could have probably handled that and waited until Itachi was done, but a certain blonde-haired, terrorist bomber had to blow up his lover, red-headed, puppet master's favorite wood supply. Now a certain hyper-active, lolipopped faced, always happy, orange idiot was with a certain unhappy, blue sharky looking for Sasori's 'special' wood. Fan-(BEEPING)-tastic. But the worst part was that he didn't even have his weasel to comfort him!

Tobi and Kisame trudged back to the Akatsuki base handing Sasori his wood and smaking Deidara upside the head. Everyone gathered around Kisame and gave him his presents:

Deidara-A non-explosive sculpture of a shark Sasori- A wood carving of a shark (the two had a competition on who could make the best one)  
Hidan-The "JAWS" movie Kakuzu-A piece of paper that said "I O U"  
Tobi- A brightly colored picture of Kisame Zetsu- The "JAWS 2" movie Madara- The "JAWS 3" movie (Kisame: What's with everyone getting me Jaws)  
Konan- A paper weasel (Konan: So you have something kind of like a pet. Kisame: Thank you Konan-sama! ^.^)  
Pein- A picture of the Akatsuki

Everyone wished him a happy birthday as he walked down the hallway to his and his lover's room. 'Itachi won't be home for anouther couple of hours' -sigh- 'I wish he was never sent on a mission today. When he get's back, he'll be too tired for-whoa.' Kisame was so deep in thought that he had already gotten to his room and opened the door, to find quite a surprise for him. Stretched out on the bed for him was his Itachi-san, but that's not what shocked him. Itachi was wearing a blood-red, silk kimono top trimmed with black and hanging loose below his collar bone. He had a tiny, black wrap around his hips that just barely covered everything but exposed his long, milky legs with muscles rumbling beneath them. His black waterfall of hari was down and around his shoulders, his bangs framing his face like angel wings. But the best part for Kisame was that Itachi was walking towards him with a smirk on his face.

"I-Itachi-koi? You-did this all for me?" Kisame stuttered out as Itachi placed his cold fingers up under Kisame's shirt and on his chest. "Of course I did Kisa, it is your birthday after all, no?" Itachi replied, suductivly. "But I thought you were out on a mission?" "Kisa, you silly shark. Leader-sama just said that so I would have time to set this up for you, didn't you notice the room?" Kisame paused and looked around.

Their usual black and blue room was dimmed and had a sexier look to it. Their bed was covered in a dark, satin-blue color with white pillows and rose petals all over the bed. The room was actually clean and organized on Kisame's side too. Off ot the side, there was a little table with two chairs set up next to it. The table was a dark brown shade, the chairs matching, and on it lied one glass of dark red wine and one glass of water next to a gorgeous cake. It was a rich chocolate cake with blue frosting decorating it and the word, "Happy Birthday Love" written in Itachi's hand on top. Itachi had obviously spent some time making this cake because usually he can't make a chocolate cake to save his life.

"Now Kisa, how about I give you anouther present while you eat some cake.." Itachi said with a suductive smile, sombering over to the little table. Kisame turned around, locked the door, looked up and said "Thank you Kami!" And went over to his Itachi-koi for his 'present.

AU: Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
